


The death and afterlife of Agent Danvers

by peterpan1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex dies, Badass DEO agent, Eventual Vampire Alex, F/F, Vampire Lena Luthor, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Lena, Vampires, but doesn't stay dead, sad maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan1/pseuds/peterpan1
Summary: Lena is an awesome vampire. Maggie and Alex love eachother. Kara and Alex fight side by side and Alex makes an ultimate sacrifice only for Lena to come and save the daySounds bad but give it a chance





	The death and afterlife of Agent Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: extremely impromptu and I have no idea what it'll turn into or what I'll actually write

"Head out!" Alex shouts to her team as they jump out of the black DEO SUV to bring in the newest threat to National City

As the team start to surround the warehouse because, as Kara says "it's always a warehouse" Alex looks to the sky and sees the familiar blur of red and blue enter through the roof. While jogging in, there are teams of agents fighting aliens double their size with the help of Supergirl 

* * *

 

{On the other side of town} 

Lena and Maggie are having lunch together while their girlfriends are on the job

"I'm glad we're finally getting to know eachother more" Maggie says as she chows down on her lunch. They'd decided to go to Noonans for lunch since they were both free and hadn't had the chance for a one-on-one conversation yet. Lena nodded her head in agreement as she drank the blood in the thermos that she has

"so vampires really don't need to eat huh?" Maggie comments as she watches Lena drink

"It would be quite pointless to eat when there's no taste" Lena answer putting her thermos on the table. They sat, talking and sharing stories of funny times with the Danvers sisters when Maggies phone rings 

"Sawyer" Maggie answered sounding professional "What? Kara where are you?" Maggie demands as she gets her things to leave

* * *

Back at the warehouse, almost all of the aliens are detained and the fight seems to be coming to an end. As the final alien falls to the ground after getting punched by Supergirl, Alex walks over to her sister 

"Nice right hook sis" Alex says looking down at the alien. The two girls turn away to head back to the SUV when Kara hears the scrapping of a knife and a gasp from her side. She turns around to see a knife through the bottom of Alex's stomach as she collapses in Karas arms

* * *

****Maggie and Lena arrive only minutes after the call thanks to Lenas super speed only to find Kara in her Supergirl suit crouched over a body and a pool of blood. Maggie knows, she knows who the person is. Her suspicions are confirmed when she runs over to see Alex laying in a pool of her own blood, slowly dying

"Maggie" Alex stutters out while slightly smiling up at her

"hey, I'm here. I'm here" Maggie answers as takes Alex's hand into hers and sits next to her. Kara stands up and moves to Lena to give her sister and her sisters girlfriend some space. "It's gonna be ok. You're gonna be just fine" Maggie repeats as she holds onto Alex as if she were her lifeline 

"the knife went through and through, I don't think I'll survive this one." Alex breathes out and coughs as blood fills her mouth. "Mags-" 

"No, we've been through this before ok. You're gonna make it. You'll be just fine Danvers" Maggie chokes out in between tears. Before either of them could say anything else Lena walked up to them. "I have an idea" the two girls look to Lena, prompting her to continue "I could save her... but I'd have to turn her into a vampire. Like me" 

Both Lena and Maggie turn towards Alex to gauge an answer. When she nods in agreement, Lena sits next to her and begins the process. All Alex remembers after that is staring up at Maggie as the world went dark

* * *

 

 J'onn, Kara, Maggie, Lena and Eliza are waiting around Alex's bed for her to wake up. It had been hours since the fight, since Lena had turned Alex. Her heartbeat had stopped a little while after they'd arrived at the DEO and now, according to Lena it was a waiting game. "It'll take a few hours for it to happen" Lena had said when Eliza began questioning how long

* * *

 

When Eliza had found out about Alex, she'd rushed over to the DEO as fast as her car would carry her. After everything that has happened with Jeremiah returning and her daughter almost being drowned Eliza had wanted to be closer to the girls so she moved to the city, found an apartment and started helping out around the DEO

She'd got there just as Kara, Maggie,Lena and Alex had arrived and saw them all rushing in

Seeing Alex laying lifeless in Karas arms almost broke her. When she saw her daughter patched up to tubes and wires her heart came closer to shattering but it was the moment she heard Alex flatline. That was what had shattered her. The world slowed to a halt as she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes and throat burned due to how much she was sobbing

Kara saw Eliza collapse to the floor as her sister flatlined. "Eliza it's alright. She'll come back" Kara whispered as she held her mother. When Eliza looked at her quizzically, Kara explained everything that had happened and upon hearing it Eliza stopped crying. Instead she sat by her daughters side, waiting for her to come back to them

 

 

 

 

* * *

It had taken hours after Alex had flatlined for her to wake up again. By that time everyone except Maggie and Lena had fallen asleep in the chairs in the room

"Maggie" Alex croaked out suddenly feeling very thirsty

 

"Alex. Babe you're awake" Maggie whispered as she stood up to get closer to her girlfriend

 

"drink this" Lena advised handing Alex a bottle of blood "it'll make your throats feel better and it'll help you heal". Alex took a few sips before putting it down

 

"So... I'm dead?" Alex asked and Lena nodded "Vampire?" she asks again and like last time Lena nods

 

Alex listens and nods along as Lena tells her what being a vampire means and what will happen. She focuses on Maggie, on their intertwined hands and thinks about how her life, if she can even call it that, will never be the same 

 

To be continued... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more coming so keep a look out?


End file.
